Star Wars Invasion: Book 1: Ghosts of the Past
by LordShel85
Summary: Don't read if you love the NJO series. The New Republic and the Jedi face a threat more dominating than anything they have ever encountered.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi folks. I decided after I read a couple **New Jedi Order** books, that they were... disappointing, So I've decided (along with a couple friends) to rewrite the series. If anyone wants to help, feel free to e-mail me or say so in your review._

Chapter 1

"Command? This is _Lucky Star_, requesting permission to dock in bay A-three." Captain Rasch broke off and waited for an answer. For several minutes, there was nothing but static. "Command." Another wait, still nothing. "Frack it. I've got a delivery to make and I won't be late." The captain flicked on her atmospheric boosters and began the entry process.

Entry into the first moon of Tatooine was difficult, but once the small frieghter reached the lower atmosphere, the turbulence wore down. Rash switched on auto pilot and left the cockpit. Making her way through the somewhat dingy passages, her thoughts drifted to the unresponsive Comm Center. Numerous theories as to their silence flitted through her head, but she settled on the most comforting one. _The dock manager was probably sleeping. _Rash finally arrived at the cargo bay and found her Wooki first mate, Rrwlkabba, inspecting their shipment. "How'd the cargo fare against the turbulence?"

Rrwl growled and waved a broken vibroshovel. "Rash squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her noes.

"Blaster bolts," she muttered with a sigh. "That'll bring the price of the entire shipment down." Sitting down on a crate, she pulled a flask from her belt. After taking a gulp, she ran a hand through her hair and continued, "So... how many are damaged?"

Rrwl growled a response. "Fifty!?" Another growl. "So far!?" Rasch fell back and sobbed. "I can't believe this! Now the best we can get is **half** the original price." Her friend tried to comfort her, but it was no good. "Don't you get it. This was supposed to be the one. The big job. We were all supposed to get payed big, and then we could choose our jobs, instead of having to take anything we could get!"

A sudden beeping interrupted her crying. Bolting back up, Rasch rushed to the cockpit, with Rrwl close behind. "Get the others. Tell them we're docking and to meet in the cargo bay." She paused, and thought of the comm silence. "And tell them to come armed. I've got a bad feeling about this."

_I know, pretty short. But I'm pressed for time. Read, review, and if you want, join in._


	2. Dreams

Hey folks. Sorry for the long wait. School's was a bitch, now I'm working twelve hour shifts. But I'm back. Have fun reading and please review.

**Chapter 2**: Dreams

_Sparks flew as the emerald and scarlet beams smashed together. Jacen Solo leapt back and fell into a defensive stance. His opponent was obviously incredibly skilled, as he or she had so far used several different sabre forms. He also found it impossible to get a read on the figure. He or she wore a flowing black robe and a mask featuring a crimson "T" over the face area._

_Unexpectedly, the used the Force to push Jacen backwards. It was so powerful, he crashed through one of the many pillars in the room. You could barely call it a room however, as everything but the pillars was shrouded in darkness._

_The figure leapt forward, obviously with a boost from the Force, and brought his sabre down on Jacen. Just in time, he rolled out of the way and sprang to his feet. The figure switched to a Makashi stance and rushed forward. Jacen, being a practitioner of Shii-Cho, was unprepared for such and ancient art. Where as Shii-Cho was used for sabre to blaster combat, Makashi was for sabre to sabre, making it the most effective form for this battle. The figure unleashed a flurry of blows, and Jacen just barely managed to parry them. Then he dropped into a crouch and swung at the figures legs. It somersaulted over him, landed, and brought the tip of its sabre to his neck._

"_The duel is over young one." The voice finally identified the figure as a male. He shut off his sabre and clipped it to his belt. "Now, you will listen to what I have to say, instead of assuming I am an enemy. I am Revan, and I bare troubling news."_

_Jacen had heard of Revan. Tionne had sung tales of him on more than one occasion. "Are you Jedi or Sith right now?"_

_Revan removed his mask and revealed a battle scarred face. Scars ran down his left cheek, across his forehead, and under his mouth. Over it all though, he wore a ghost of a grin. "I am both and I am neither. The light and dark sides of the Froce need not be separated."_

_Jacen had heard something similar to this before from Kyle Katarn. He didn't believe it then but for some reason, hearing it from Revan made it seem right. "What… news do you have?"_

_Revan folded his hands at the small of his back and began to walk. For some odd reason, Jacen felt compelled to follow. Shutting off his sabre, he stood up. Oddly, all his aches were gone. He followed Revan for sometime before a door appeared in front of them. The ancient Jedi waved his hand and it slid open. He stepped through it, followed by Jacen. Now, they were standing in open space. In the distance, Jason could see a cluster of meteors heading for them. "An ancient evil approaches. They have spent years preparing while the rest of the galaxy remained oblivious to their existence." Revan turned to Jason. "The New Republic is not ready. You can make them so." He waved his hand again, and they were standing on a barren, windswept planet. "Journey to the ancient Sith Temple on Korriban. There, you will find something that may yet save the galaxy as you know it. But beware. There are many dangers on your quest. Be cautious, trust your feelings. You will succeed or hundreds of billions will die."_

Jacen shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. Quickly scanning his room, he found everything to be as it should. Throwing away the sheet covering him, he got out of bed. He had to talk to Luke. After changing into his jumpsuit, he left the room and walked quickly through the halls.

Kyle and Luke stood on the roof of the great temple of Yavin IV. The stars were perfectly clear in the sky and a tranquil feeling filled the air. Kyle was upset though. He had been woken from a well deserved rest. "Wanna tell me why you woke me up?"

Luke didn't turn to Kyle when he answered. "I received a request from the New Republics military. Apparently, they've lost contact with one of their bases. On the first moon of Tatooine. They want a Jedi to check it out."

Kyle got even more annoyed. "And I'm the only Jedi here?"

"No. But I have a bad feeling about this. And it would be best if somebody with your experience went." Luke finally turned to face Kyle.

"Am I supposed to do this alone?"

"No. You can select a small group to go with you. Like I said, I have a bad feeling about this, and I don't want to take any chances."

"Why don't you go?" Kyle smirked. He couldn't wait to hear the answer.

Luke sighed. "There's a situation on Coruscant that requires my attention. Apparently, there are rumors of a plot to assassinate Leai."

"Sithspit…" Kyle turned to leave. "Alright. But you owe me Skywalker." Walking down the stair way, he passed by Jacen. "Hey kid, what's up?"

Jacen didn't stop. "I have to talk to Uncle Luke."

Kyle cocked an eyebrow. "That was pretty rude." He shrugged. "Oh well. Time to round up a team."

A/N 

_Hope you enjoyed, and there's plenty more to come. Please review._


End file.
